


The Art Of Love

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Canon, Cass is hopelessly in love with Rapunzel, Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Nudity, Kissing, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Love, Painting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: One afternoon, Cass sits on Rapunzel's bed, watching her beautiful girlfriend paint her latest masterpiece. (Cassunzel, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 43





	The Art Of Love

Cassandra sat in her girlfriend's room, reading a book as Rapunzel was working on a new painting. Thankfully, she had some free time away from her duties as both a handmaiden and guard. While she would normally have been out in the yard training with her sword, today she'd decided to give Rapunzel some company.

There was something about Rapunzel that Cass couldn't get enough of. Was it her warm smile, formed on that beautiful face sun-kissed with freckles and adored with beautiful green eyes? Or was it her constant optimism and warmth and love.

Whatever it was, Cass had been smitten from the moment she'd seen her. In a way, Rapunzel had taught her what love really was, what it was like to really care for someone, just as Cass had been the one to teach Rapunzel a lot about life in the real world, due to the princess having been sheltered in a tower for eighteen long years.

Every once in a while, she'd look up from her book and see Rapunzel engrossed in whatever she was painting. Rapunzel had the easel turned facing away from Cass so she couldn't see, but Cass didn't really mind. Cass also noticed Pascal, Rapunzel's little chamelon friend, sitting on her shoulder.

She had to smile. There was such a beauty about Rapunzel being lost in her work, so passionate about what she was creating. Whenever Rapunzel was in artist mode, it would take a while before she would come back to reality. Cass knew how it felt to be completely lost in something, such as how she had been completely lost in awe of Rapunzel's beauty for the past few mintues.

Part of her felt a little guilty for gawping at Rapunzel, but she knew the princess didn't mind. Hell, half of the time she encouraged it.

After a while, Rapunzel put down her paintbrush, sighing. She wiped her brow, stepping back to admire her painting for a few minutes. Clearly, her latest masterpiece was complete... though it seemed she wasn't entirely satisfied with it. She then glanced over at Cass, who had now gone back to reading.

"Hey, Cass got a sec?"

The brunette put down her book, smiling. "Need me to take a look at it?" she assumed.

The blonde princess nodded happily, holding her hands together. Her green eyes glowed with enthusiasm and purity of heart.

Cass rolled her eyes, getting up and walking over to her. "Honestly, I don't get why you always want my opinion on these. You know I know nothing about art."

The only arts that Cass concerned herself with were the martial arts, that and the art of swordplay and other such weaponry. Though... she did have a respect for what art and painting meant to people, the messages they could convey, the images they could immortalise on a canvas.

Rapunzel grinned. "Because I value yours."

Cass rolled her eyes and studied the painting in front of her. Then she blinked as she looked closely at the painting, eyes widening. The painting was of her and Rapunzel, holding hands and... kissing passionately, eyes closed and with love hearts all around them in shades of pink and purple.

The proud coronan warrior's heart melted at the sight, as she blushed deeply. Rapunzel had painted them so beautifully, from Cass's hair to the freckles on Rapunzel's cheeks.

"Well?" Rapunzel said, beaming with radiance. "It's a little something to celebrate our anniversary. I call it... "Soulmates Entwined"."

"It's... It's..."

Cass was at a loss for words. She'd never seen Rapunzel paint them together like this. Sure, there was that adorable drawing in Rapunzel's notebook of the two of them back when they had first met and there was a whole gallery of drawings of them both together dotted about Rapunzel's room... but none had been so blatantly and unashamedly romantic as this.

Rapunzel grinned. "You like it don't you."

"I... I love it!"

Just then, Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel, pulled her close and kissed her in a flight of passion. Rapunzel squeaked, letting Cass kiss her deeply. The brunette sighed, pressing her lips to the girl of her dreams. She felt so full of love, such delight from the fact Rapunzel had painted them like this.

And Rapunzel just let it all happen, giving in to the kiss completely. She was just glad that Cass loved it.

Pulling away, Cass and Rapunzel's foreheads then touched affectionately, Cass taking Rapunzel's hands into her own and interlocking fingers with them. However, one hand soon slipped around the Princess's waist, while one of Rapunzel's smooth hands caressed her cheek.

"I hope that painting is getting framed," Cass whispered.

"I can have it set up in your room, above your bed," Rapunzel offered. "So when you wake up every morning, you can remind yourself of the beautiful princess you love."

"God you're so cheesy," Cass replied, giggling a little.

"You love it."

"So...what's next?"

"Well, there is that nude painting situation..."

Cass blushed, deep red filling her pink cheeks. "W-What nude painting?"

"Well, I hear its good to work on anatomy with a nude model," Rapunzel said. "So, I was thinking maybe you could..."

Playing with her hair, Cass blushed more. "Would you... like me to model for you?"

The princess nodded exuberantly, glowing as the sun.

"You're sure?"

"Only if you want to," Rapunzel replied, stroking Cass's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll keep the finished version safe and secure, for my eyes only." She then winked playfully.

"Good, because I'd rather not have a painting of me naked going around," Cass remarked. "I have a reputation to keep up."

"Oh, what reputation?" Rapunzel teased.

"The reputation of being the most fearsome warrior in the kingdom," Cass smirked. "And being the Princess's lover."

Wanting to remind Rapunzel of her reputation, the soldier bent down and kissed along her neck. Rapunzel let it happen, feeling Cass kiss seductively along her collarbone. Her lips really did feel amazing... but she did really want to get this next painting done.

"Ooh, now hold on there, tiger," Rapunzel said with a slight moan.

Cass pouted a little, her lip poking out. "Aw, you ruin my fun."

Rapunzel grinned. "Tell you what... you be a good girl and don't move an inch while I paint that glorious body of yours... and afterwards, you can have me all to yourself."

"That sounds a fair arrangement, your highness," Cass agreed.

"Excellent."

"Buuuut...could I have a little kiss?"

Rapunzel smirked and then... she grabbed Cass and dipped her down, kissing her deeply. Cass moaned, Rapunzel holding her. Now it was Cass's turn to be completely limp and to surrender to her lover's wonderful lips. In their relationship, both girls loved to get the upper hand on the other.

Moaning and enjoying the beautiful kiss for a few more moments, Cass felt Rapunzel pull away, stumbling back to her feet, flustered and blushing. When she'd finished modelling, she was definitely going to make Rapunzel hers and hers alone.

"I said I only wanted a little kiss," she said with a smirk.

"Your definition and mine are very different." Rapunzel gave Cass a quick peck on the nose. "Now, you get naked for me, sweetheart."

"Yes, Ma'am," Cass replied, nodding.

xXx

**Author's note:** Jesus Christ, it's been a long ass time since I did these two cutie pies huh? I decided to put out this little ditty by me and Guppy for this Cassunzel week. I don't really do ship weeks anymore, so this isn't supposed to fit in with any of the prompts, though I am still tagging it for the event. Even though I feel Catradora might have stolen Cassunzel's thunder a wee bit, I will always love these two wonderful ladies.

See you soon!


End file.
